


Hands On

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: ncisdrabble100, Gen, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 00:08:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5070268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony would have dropped pretty hard if strong hands hadn’t caught him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hands On

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "ncisdrabble100" prompt #460 "hands"

Everything went bright, then gray, and Tony would have dropped pretty hard if strong hands hadn’t caught him.

He recognized those hands— of course, he was more used to them delivering slaps to the back of his head, but Tony was one of the few people who knew how gentle they could be, too.

“No sleeping, DiNozzo,” snapped Gibbs, his heartbeat steady in Tony’s ear.

“Yes, boss,” Tony wheezed.

And when he woke up, bad-fuzzy drugs replaced with good-fuzzy drugs, Tony could hear those same hands turn the pages of a book, and he went back to an easy sleep.

THE END


End file.
